Her saving hero
by Psychic4you
Summary: Amy Rose is captured by Eggman. Sonic has to save her. It's sonamy


Earth, the world a places for humans and animals to live in peace and were they get along hand in hand, well sort off. As always there are humans that mostly mean good things, there are also the ones that mean the opposite. This is also the plans of 1 human called doctor Ivo Robotnick (60 years old) but everyone call him Eggman because of his egg-shape body and his overweight.

Why is this person so evil? Well he wants to take over the world to build his Egg-empire and have total control over it. That's his mission in life.

However villains as him there are also heroes to fight this treat. This is the hero of the world renown as Sonic the hedgehog (26 years old). He always stands up against this foe and protect everyone that requires his protection. Who is Sonic you might ask? He's (as his name says) a hedgehog with blue fur, green emerald colored eyes, white gloves and wears red colored shoes Michael Jackson shoes with a with stripe. His personality was friendly but he could be cocky as well. But no doubt is that Sonic is the fastest living thing in the world. The ability he has is to run at an insane speed which most of us consider the speed of sound.

We find the hero resting with his hands behind his head against a tree resting. Even hero's need to sleep once in a while. The hero ran yesterday around the world again because that's his favorite hobby. And now he hadn't a clue what to do yet.

His (self-proclaimed girl)friend Amy Rose (23 years old) has been looking for him but couldn't find him. Who is this girl? She's (like Sonic) a hedgehog but her fur is pink. She wears two yellow rings around her wrist and wears a red dress that hugged her beautiful curves but left her arms exposed and covered her tights half. She also wears some purple stockings that embraced her slender legs and pink baskets with some red breaking color in them. Even though Amy is a very kind girl, she isn't one to take on lightly because when she's feels treatment her hammer (that she can spawn out of fin air somehow) with two flat head that could do much damage.

This girl has a huge crush on Sonic for more than 15 years ever since she met him. At first the blue cocky hero thought she was an annoyances since she constantly did her (death)hugs and asking him for dates or worst: marriages. Because of all those issues she had he rejected her mostly to not take advantage of her. She begged Sonic plenty of times to go on a date with her but he mostly refused much to her degree. Even if he didn't like it she did that, especially when he was young. He never hated her.

As the years proceeded she toned down and stopped being clingy to him and questioning about the dates or marriages which he deeply appreciated from her. And so he started to develop some feelings to his number one fan-girl till the day he really fell in love with this girl because off all the girls in the world she cared about him the most. He didn't tell her yet but now that he's older and a bit wiser he knew that he couldn't escape his faith.

Yes eventually Sonic and Amy started to date in discretion because he didn't wanted to show the world she meant so much to him that he would give his life to saves hers. Never they went together to dancing, restaurants, movies, etc. They went to quiet places with them only. However Amy wanted to make it public but Sonic treat her he would stop dating her if she did, so she didn't.

We see Amy walking down the road thinking about the love of her life. Oh if only she could start a normal life with him, that's all she needs. While continuing walking a dark shadow covered the light of day. She looked up at what could be blocking the sun. She sees a huge ship hovering above her. Suddenly the doors from the ship opened and a beam of green light surrounded her. At first she held her hands in front of her against the light but she started to float toward the ship.

Amy screamed out the fear she was going through, she hoped everything no harm would be done to her. As she entered the ship an army of robots where already standing armed with miniguns, lasers pointing at her.

If it where only a few robots she would take them with her hammer, but an army? That's a different story. She surrendered to them hoping they would lower their fire arms and they did.

'It's so good to see you Amy. Missed me?' a voice through the speaker said that she recognized as the biggest enemy of her crush. She wasn't surprised it was him.

'Not really." She answered to it.

'Heheh with you it's only a matter of time before Sonic will begging on his knees to me.' he spoke with lots of confident. Amy knew anyway, Sonic doesn't surrenders that easy.

'Sonic will save me and stop whatever you're planning now.' She stated to the speaker.

'Oh is that so? Will he hurt the girl he's currently dating?' he asked the sakura hedgehog.

'We aren't dating.' She simply replied to him even though she knew she was lying. She had to, otherwise she loses Sonic and that's a nightmare to her now that she finally has a opportunity to be with him.

'Really? Tell me … who was that hedgehog guy that was with you 4 days ago?' he questioned her with some evilness in his voice.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She continued the lie.

'No clue huh? Let me refresh your memory.' And with that said a screen started to play where she and (obviously) Sonic where sitting on the edge on a cliff hugging each other. Sonic keeping her close to him and she lovely lying in his chest while both adoring the wonderful view of the city lights. Sonic muzzles her head and she blushed from it.

As Amy sees this she held in a tear since it's been a while since she dated Sonic again.

'Stalker.' She told the speaker.

'Why would I stalk a pathetic girl as you? I just show you I'm have a better memory than you.' he stated proudly.

'And a fat belly.' Amy added to his sentence in her mind.

'What do you want from me?' She questioned the evil scientist.

'You'll be my captive, and if Sonic wants you back he has to surrender.' He told the hammer heroine.

'And if he doesn't?' she asked him.

'Well … let's just say you'll feel it.' He spoke a little too quiet but in an evil way.

'Now follow my servants and you'll understand why.' He finished.

Amy had no choice but to follow the robot that escorted her a closed room. The robot opened the steel door and pointed her to enter. Once she did the door got closed and she heard it getting locked. Now that she's been captured she couldn't do anything. She sat down on the ground with her knees close and her arms around hoping Sonic would save her. The only question remained: when?

We find Sonic the hedgehog blasting through the meadow enjoying his favorite hobby. Oh yeah this cocky hedgehog had no fear of speed whatever. The faster he gets, the more he enjoys it. He ran inside a barn that contained on a ramp going to the second floor and once he reached that he jumped outside and did some cool movements while falling to the ground. Once on the ground he speed off again with a blast off and ran toward a next parkour. He ran to the city where he got on the building and when he jumped to the another he did a double screw and landed on his feet. He then continued to the end of the building and once there he jumped and let himself free fall. While he managed to get on a cable sliding downwards. Keeping his cocky smile he continued to slide he breaks a tube that contained a wisp. Once he broke the box the wisp got inside his body.

Sonic continued his insane run for at least 30 minutes longer before he finally got to a screeching stop. His finally stop was close to never lake where he first met Amy on little planet. Oh how time flies these day's. He let his head rest against a three and enjoying the sun light heat up his body. For once he let his head go into thinking about how he's been evolving with her ever since. Sure they had ups and downs, but lately they really liked being together. He didn't feel so tied down as he always presumed she would do to him.

Out of nowhere Bokkun came to him with a tv inside his backpack. The little guy which colors are a purple and black combination and with two quilts up to the side got over to Sonic.

'Sonic I found you!' he stated to the blazing bleu.

'Theh thought you would be someone else. What do you want?' he asked the little child.

'Eggman has a message for you.' He replied.

'Really? What does he wants now?' Sonic questioned him back. Bokkun opened his bag with the tv and pressed on the play button and the screen started to display sonic's arch-enemy.

'Hello you fur ball. It's me the….' Eggman started to speak.

'Euhm you can skip the boastfulness'. Sonic said to Bokkun.

'Oh yeah right!' Bokkun pressed fast forward that skipped how much of a genius he is and being the best scientist in the world bla bla bla, you know. After a skipping of 10 minutes of the tape Bokkun pressed on play again and Eggman would finally explain why he wanted to bother Sonic with this time.

'Sonic I've captured someone that's really dear to you, and if you don't surrender the city to me within the next 24 hours my hostage will feel the punishment of that decision.' He said. Sonic never gives up on a battle. If Eggman wanted that he can get it. The only thing that concerned him is the safety of hostage and who the person might be.

'I'll show you the hostage.' He finished and the screen went over to Amy Rose. Sonic startled a bit from that scene. He had to save her.

'Thanks for watching this show and we hope to see you again soon. Brought by your host doctor Ivo Robotnick. Oh only one more thing, take this as a surprise.' Sonic's knew what would happen and wanted to jump out-of-the-way, but the television exploded right on his face. Bokkun flew away laughing Sonic out.

Sonic knew what to do, after he shakes of the dust from the explosion the tv gave he started to run around the city to find Eggman. After searching for 3 hours he finally found Eggman's ship hidden in the woods. He didn't want to draw attention while he would climb aboard the ship so he used his head to think of a plan, mostly he would let Tails think of one because he's come up with a plan in just ten seconds. The ship was well guarded but he needed to get in one way or the other. He got from his cover over to the hull of the ship. He boarded it and got behind some crates to stay undetected. After 10 minutes patiently waiting the coast was clear and entered the huge hall that's similar as a labyrinth he started his search for his nemesis hostage.

Something wasn't right and Sonic knew it because he progressed way too easy from cover to cover while he stayed undetected. It's as the robot didn't really paid attention for when he would arrive. He searched around but couldn't find Amy. He needed to rescue her he just had to.

It took him 15 minutes to finally reach a steel door that's been well guarded with two robot standing next to it. To stay unnoticed would be impossible. He ran toward the robots and just before they could trigger the alarm he destroyed them. He found a keycard on one of them.

'Phew that was close.' Sonic thought to himself.

'*knocks on the door* Amy you there?!' he whispers to the steel door.

'Sonic? Sonic is that you?!' Amy asked in a hoping way.

'Yes it's me, I'm busting you out.' He told her.

'Oh Sonic I knew you would save me.' She replied back.

Sonic swiped the cart through the system that checked the keycard and the red light got out while a green one turned on. The doors opened and Amy ran to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

'Oh Sonic I'm so glad to see you.' Amy death hugged Sonic.

'Aach…. Achhhhh Amy…..can't … breath…' Sonic choked because Amy almost crushed his whole body.

'Oh I'm sorry, I got over excited.' She apologized to the bleu hedgehog.

He took a 5 minute break to get some air into his lungs before he would speak to her.

'Glad to see you're okay too Amy. But we need to get out of here.' Sonic said to her with a relief that Eggman didn't hurt her.

'Sure, lead the way Sonic.' She happily replied to him.

Sonic and Amy started to run to the exist but suddenly an army of robots stood there pointing their weapons at them. Sonic quickly picked up Amy bridal style and started to run toward another hall because the robots opened fire on them. Sonic had to quick-dodge the firing machine guns that came out the wall. Sonic continued dodging with trouble because they the bullets followed up so fast he had less than a second or one would hit him or Amy. As he continued running at the speed of sound he found himself on a dead-end.

'Oh great, dead end.' Sonic complained.

Behind them a door of the room closed leaving them trapped inside. Amy became shocked while Sonic growled.

'Stepping right into a trap.' Eggman said through the speaker.

'The biggest problem is your fast on your feet but nothing in your brains'. He continued his sentence. Sonic silently laugh at him.

'Well at least I don't make crappy robots that little kids can make better.' Sonic replied to the speaker.

'You may think your smart but enough talk. I'll arrange something, which is your funeral. Say goodbye world!' the speakers went down as another sound could be heard.

The left and right wall started to move to each other. When Amy saw this she went hysterically.

'Aaaaaahhhh! Eggmans' going to crush us!' she panicked screaming in fear.

Sonic looked around fast to escape one way or another but couldn't find one soon. While the walls kept coming closer he looked in the air to see some steel hatch that could be used to escape well. Even though Sonic masters the skill to jump from wall to wall in a triangle style, he knew that he would be crushed even before reaching the hatch.

'Sonic! Do something! Boost us out of here!' Amy screamed the longs out of her body. But Sonic got an idea from those words.

'Amy you're a genius.' He replied at her. Amy stood there not knowing what he was talking about.

'Hold on me Amy' Sonic spoke to her and Amy did what he asked immediately held herself close to him.

Sonic activated the wips power up he picked up on his run that turned him into a rocket with inside his rocket transformation. When gaining some air he shoots into the air going to the steel hatch. Out of experience he knew that power up could break through steel. The wall were close when he engaged the hatch and with full force he broke the steel hatch flying out of the room just before the walls connected each other that could have crushed them.

The power up lowered down and they free fall to the ground. Sonic using his fast down to drop straight to the deck of the ship. Eggman and his robots came out of the hall and see Sonic with Amy in his arms.

'What! You're still alive?! Those walls should have crushed you both!' Eggman frustrated.

'I've used my ace for that little trick of yours.' Sonic responded with his cocky smile.

'I'm tired of playing games! I'll finish you once and for all! His foe screamed. He pressed a button on his ship and the army robots started to combine themselves into a one gaint robot. Sonic wasn't afraid of it but just for Amy's safety. So he dropped Amy on her feet.

'Amy seek shelter, I've got one bag of bolts to take care off.' Sonic stated without looking at her.

Before Amy got away from the ship she gave him a kiss on his cheek and got to a hiding spot where she could still see them. She begged for Sonic's safety, she loved him too much to lose him.

Sonic did the opening movement with running to the side of the robot and trying to home attack on the head where mostly Eggmans weak spot is. But when he jumped Eggman smashed him hard with his robot hand back to the ground. Sonic stood back up and tried the same on the other side with no success neither. Eggman fired his minigun at Sonic while he used his quick-sidesteps to avoid the incoming munition.

Sonic had no idea how to attack Eggman this time. Eggman stopped his minigun (because of the lack of bullets) and opened his robot chest and fires a rocket at Sonic. Sonic dodged it but the rocket took a turn and got over to Sonic again. Sonic ran away with that rocket chasing him.

'Ohhohohoho my newest prototype is a big success! It follows Sonic perfectly' Eggman cheered.

Those words gave Sonic an idea. Sonic took a sharp turn and the rocket coördinated himself to follow the bleu hedgehog again. Only this time Sonic was running towards Eggmans robot with the rocket behind him. When Eggman saw Sonic coming he wanted to trample him so he put his feet in the air and waited for the right moment. Sonic ran through the legs of Eggmans robot and dodged his incoming foot. Eggman growled from his miss but suddenly saw his rocket was incoming straight for him.

'Oh no!' Eggman pressed the emergency button and his capsule jets into the air. The rocket strikes his robot hard and with an explosion. Sonic grinned that his plan worked and escaped from the ship. The robot than fell into the fuel department that gave a chain reaction and blows up his entire base.

Eggman putting his hand against his head because his robot and his base was now scrap screaming it out.

'Nooooo it why did I lose! I should have finished you with that!' he yells frustrated.

'Just remember Eggman. You're maybe smart, but I'm always one step ahead of you.' Sonic stated cocky.

'You won this time, but I'll return. Just you wait! Eggman land will come to be!' he finish before flying off.

'Yeah you keep do that. I like to humiliate you.' Sonic yells back but Eggman couldn't hear it.

Now that Sonic defeated his foe leaving him with his destroyed base, he returned to his biggest fan-girl in the world that he too got feelings for.

'Oh Sonic, you're okay!' She hugged him again (not a death hug) because she glad it was over (for now).

'Hey hey…hey…. Calm calm everything's alright.' He assured her with his usual smile.

'Is it over?' she asked him hoping he would say yes.

'For now it is.' He answers her.

'For now?' she wondered. Does he means Eggman will return?

'He's stopped for now. It's just a matter of time before he'll think of a new way to make me fall. Theh I'll just beat him as I always do' He replied with confidents.

'Oh I see.' She said in a low voice.

'Hey cheer up Amy. Common smile.' He spoke to her trying to cheer her up. She smiled to him only to show him she trust him.

'There you go. Common let's go home.' He told her.

Sonic presented his hand to her and she took it. They walked away together. Why didn't Sonic finished Eggman while he could back there you might ask? Well it's because that's how the world keeps spinning around, sadly maybe but it's true. Because of heroes and villains the world is kept in balance.

Sonic and Amy still continued to date further as the years progressed but he made it known to public that he dates her. While some supported them others stick up their noise because they thought Sonic and Amy don't match at all. Sonic nor Amy didn't care what others thoughts. As long they got each other everything is alright. Time will tell what their destiny lies ahead. For now they enjoyed each other company.


End file.
